


Lights Out

by veenadaiya



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien sees a lot?, Cat, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Lights Out, Marichat, THIS IS NOT NINO/ADRIEN, adrien centric, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien, miraculous - Freeform, niño kind of suspects, this is a kids show.hm., this took me like 30 minutes at 11:00pm, wowzas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenadaiya/pseuds/veenadaiya
Summary: The lights go out at school and Adrien, Nino notices, that he doesn't realize.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> I found this prompt off of a Tumblr page. Really short and sweet just for the heck of it.

     It was a regular day in the big city of Paris, France. Adrien woke up in his large yet very empty room, smelling bacon that Nathalie was cooking. He could hear the birds singing outside his rather large windows, smiling at how lucky the birds were to be free. He sat upwards, staring at the air in front of him, processing his actions for today and the activities he would have to attempt to skip. He started with fully stepping out of his bed and pulling a new shirt over his head and jeans over his leg. Something seemed off. It seemed oddly quiet in his room...

     "Where is my camembert, Adrien..?!" Plagg complained to his master, which Adrien rolled his eyes in reply. "I am oh so very hungry, Adrien. Why do you always forget to feed me?"

     "I don't forget to feed you. You just forget where I lay the camembert out every night, Plagg. Now move I need to get ready for school," Adrien told him and pushed past the small cat floating in the air. He smelt the bacon even more now that it was coming through the vents. He saw through the corner of his eye, Plagg moving around the room trying to remember where Adrien had said the camembert was. Adrien peered over his shoulder at his kwami and lightly grinned, happy to have some company whether it was good or not. Plagg was many things but he was always faithful. Adrien was still watching his kwami before he saw his clock, reading 8:20am.

     "Damn! I'm gonna be late!" Adrien blurted before grabbing his bag and Plagg by the tail. He ran past Nathalie who held out a plate of bacon, "I'm gonna be late, sorry Nathalie!" He didn't wait to hear her exasperated sigh. She didn't yell at him to wait for his bodyguard to give him a ride, letting him run through the city. She felt for the poor kid, neglected by his father. 

\-----

     The bell rang as soon as Adrien stepped into the classroom, everyones eyes on him. He smiled at Nino and Marinette before sitting down quietly in his seat. Did he do his homework? He didn't remember. Tussling with that Akuma last night took quite a toll on Chat Noir, it kept him up till 2:00am and finding a way to sneak back into his high security room in the middle of the night wasn't exactly an easy task. Yep, he didn't do the homework. As his teacher drew different diagrams of spheres, cubes, and tetrahedrons(?), his mind flipped and flopped. His eyes peered to Nino's sheet but of course, Nino didn't do it either.

     Nino wasn't stupid. But he wasn't smart. He would learn what he wanted to learn or what he thought was important and ignored the rest of the lesson. Sure, knowing the surface area of a hexagon could be important but it was easy, he could learn it from somewhere online if it was necessary. When their teacher started to lecture, he took a piece of paper that had writing on it to look as if he did it. He noticed Adrien's eyes glance to it too and realized his best friend was struggling more than he was. Poor guy. But then again, it always seems like Adrien is either late or lost. What does he do with his spare time that he isn't getting his homework done or studying for their countless tests they have.

     Everyday, Nino noticed something peculiar about Adrien that was different whether it was a cut, a bruise, a voice coming from his body that _definitely_ wasn't his, or a smell. An animal-like smell. Nino never brought it up with him though, afraid it would be something embarrassing. Nino watched his friend from the corner of his eye start to close and then jerk awake. He watched him take a sheet of notebook paper out and doodle.

_Possible Ladybugs:_

_Sabrina_

_Chloe_

_~~Alya~~ (who would be taking all the photos)_

_Nathalie???_

It was hard for Nino to hold in a laugh or a joke, making fun of him. He didn't know how friend had such a Ladybug fetish. Nino was still giggling to himself when the lights went out and the whole class jumped. Chloe screamed like the dramatic teen she was. The only light that peered in was the light from students' cellphones, red cheeks lighting up from them being busted for it. It was an unusual gloomy day so hardly any light peered in through the windows. Adrien didn't seem to react. Wait, did he? Or did he not? His friend looked around in confusion it seemed at all his classmates who were leaning over to each other.

     "Nino, why is everyone so loud?"

     Nino stared at his best friend in disbelief. Did he not see that the lights had went out. 

     "Uh, the lights just went out...? Can you...not...see that?" Nino said lightly but the began to watch as Adrien's eyes glowed and shifted to be more and more cat-like.  _What the hell...?_

    Adrien's held tilted before looking around at his friends who were all taking their phones out and using the flashlight feature on them. Was he letting his powers show too much. He forgot he could see clearly in the dark. 

    "Oh, shit yeah, sorry man. I dozed off and didn't realize," Adrien told his friend in slight nervousness. He prayed his friend wouldn't suspect anything. 

    Nino didn't respond except in silence, not exactly believing him. 

    Interesting.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I'll probably roll a few more of these out. My school is on spring break this week so I have nothing but time.


End file.
